


5 Year Plan

by Ianxgallagher



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 10 Year Plan - AU, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Everybody Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianxgallagher/pseuds/Ianxgallagher
Summary: Meet Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, best friends since forever and total oppsites. Alec just wants to spend his life with the right person and Magnus wants to enjoy here and now with whoever is willing to spend the night. These two friends make a plan that they'll get married if both of them are still single after 5 years.  What could go wrong?(I am honestly so bad at summaries, I promise it's good, just read it.)





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello! I was inspired by the movie "10 Year Plan" go watch it by the way, it's a great movie! It's unbeta'd and English isn't my mother tongue! I hope you will enjoy the ride, because I will sure do! Have fun!

Tall, Dark and Handsome is calling..

»Alexander, how is your date going, dear?« Magnus voice was teasing as he leaned back onto his mattress, panting slightly. A couple rounds of sex were doing that to him, but who was he to complain? Rodney or was it Rody, went for Magnus neck again. Sucking, biting, licking until another love bite started to show. 

»Magnus, I think he might be the one! You know, the one I could adopt dogs with and marry someday-« Magnus loved Alec, he really did. They were best friends since forever, and grew up together, but Magnus had to admit that Alec could be a bit much sometimes, and he was not the only one who thought that way. Magnus and many many guys Alec went on a date with would describe him as a bit too much to handle. It was not necessarily a bad thing, Alec just knew what he wanted since he was a kid. Security, safety, love and someone who put effort into the relationship. He wanted prince charming. Too bad that it overwhelmed most people when he asked them how many children they would want to have some day, 30 minutes into the first date. And that, well that scared a lot of people who would make up excuses to leave the date as fast as possible. 

»Slow down. So why are you calling me when your date is going so well?« Magnus asked him with a chuckle, ignoring the guy who tried to suck the life out of Magnus’ neck. He eventually pushed him away and sat up, running his hand through his messy hair.

»Well he went to the toilet about 7 minutes ago and I was just so excited and you always call me after you hook up with a hot guy, and I thought I could call you and tell you how great he is.« Alec was over the moon, not for the first time this week, and definitely not for the last time. He acted like a child who got their favourite toy after begging it parents for days to buy it. And it was okay, he was 22 years old and allowed to date whoever he wanted, nobody could stop him anyway, that was the fun part, Magnus could handle that part.

»Oh wait, I think he’s coming back. He talks to one of the waitresses.« And that was the part which was not so fun anymore, the part Magnus hated the most. »Alexander, listen-« Magnus got out of the bed, putting the phone call on speaker and pulling on his underwear and his tight skinny jeans, the guy in his bed long forgotten. »No, Magnus. He won’t leave, not him. He was so kind and-« yeah that part was no fun at all, the part when Alec’s heart would break, all over again. »He just left, didn’t he?« It was quiet for a couple of seconds on the other line and Magnus was worried the other boy had hung up on him until he heard a weak, whispered Yes. The older man sighed and chose to wear a silk purple shirt, which showed off half of his chest and abs. »Alright. I will be there in 10.« He eventually said and ended the call.

»Hm, you own me an orgasm.« Rupert purred into his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist but he just rolled his eyes, put on a fake smile and peeled Rory’s hands off him. »Listen Roy-«

» It’s Andrew.« Magnus could not care less.

»Right Andrew, I really gotta go, my best friend got just dumped and he needs me right now. How about 2 orgasms next time?«

»Let me guess, there won’t be a next time, right?«

»You are absolutely right, darling.«

 

It took Magnus 15 minutes instead of 10 to get to the restaurant, Taki’s Sushi, they usually met up, thanks to the traffic jam. It took him another 5 minutes to find a parking lot. He walked up to the receptionist, her name was Molly, and leaned on the podium which she was standing behind, a little out of breath since he run the way from the parking lot to the restaurant. »Your boy is waiting for you.« Molly said after a moment with a gentle smile on her face. Magnus looked up at her with furrowed brows. »He is not my boy, how many times do I have to tell you that we are just-« »Best Friends.« she ended the sentence for him, having heard it one too many times. »And I tell you, you both are the only two people who believe in this bullshit.« Magnus was taken aback. He never heard Molly curse, not once in the four years he was having lunch with Alec in the restaurant every other day. »I will just ignore what you just said and see how he is doing.« Magnus declared finally and went to find his best friend. He spotted him at a table. Alec’s back was turned to him and he looked miserable. The food was not even touched yet. It must have gone cold by now. Oh Jesus, how he hated to see Alexander like this. 

 

Magnus walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed a welcome kiss on Alec’s cheek. Alec tensed up at the sudden embrace, but relaxed into Magnus arms as soon as he realised who it was. »Hello there, handsome. You looked lonely and I thought I could keep you some company.« Magnus practically purred into his ear and suddenly it was not important that Alec got dumped again because he could always count on his best friend. Said best friend slid into the seat across from him and looked down at the plate full of sushi, his brows drawn together and his face full of shock. »Who would leave a perfectly well made plate of sushi? I mean, really? Must be some kind of sushi racist, I am glad he left, more sushi for me!« Magnus exclaimed while he picked up a sushi roll with the chopsticks and took a bite, moaning a little bit too loudly which elicited a laugh from Alec. That was exactly what Magnus aiming for, he wanted to see Alexander laugh and smile and be happy. That is what he was good at. »Here, open your mouth for me, you gotta try the fatty tuna, it’s delicious, I tell you, darling!« A lovely blush crept on Alec’s cheek as he took the sushi from Magnus and plopped it into his mouth. It was indeed delicious. »Seriously, why do they call it fatty tuna? It’s a little degrading.« Alec commented while he started to eat his own food from his plate, he aching feeling in his heart of being dumped again nothing but a distant memory. »Well, I don’t think obese tuna sounds any better.« Alec just rolled his eyes playfully at the comment. 

»How do you feel about going back to mine, watching a movie and opening a bottle of wine? I even have that ice cream you like so much, you know cookie dough with chocolate chips? You could stay over.« Magnus suggested as they stepped out of the restaurant, Alec’s arm hooked with his. Alec just snorted at this, while they made their way to Magnus’ car. »Like you even have to ask, but no alcohol for both of us, we have both classes tomorrow, and I am pretty sure you have to be fit for your design class.« Alec declared while he slipped into the passenger seat, going through the various CD’s he left in the glovebox. Magnus just whined at the comment and started the car, watching Alec from the corner of his eyes. »Jesus Christ, please don’t make me listen to your old music, grandpa.« he complained while he tried to find a way through the busy New York traffic. Alec ignored his comment and put his favourite CD into the player, shoving slightly at Magnus shoulder. 

»You are older than me, so who is the grandpa now, huh?«

»Nine Month. I am nine month older than you, you are exaggerating!«

»Still. Also you can admit it, you love Johnny Cash just as much as I do! He is a legend and I I know you know every lyrics of this CD.«

»That’s because you make me listen to it. Every time you are driving with me you put that damn CD into the player, and let me tell you that you are driving with me almost every day okay.«

»Oh come on, Magnus. Stop denying it! Sing with me!« And he did, loud and shamelessly because Alec asked him to and he would do everything to see him happy. And he did make him happy. Alec was smiling, carefree and bright, only Magnus could make him smile like that. Both sang along to Johnny Cash’s “I walk the line” as they waited for the traffic light to turn green. 

 

Alec’s head rested in Magnus’ lap as he stared at the ceiling. Reruns of Project Runway were on the TV but neither of them paid enough attention to know what was really happening at the moment. Empty ice cream packages were spread on the coffee table. Magnus gaze was fixed on his best friend’s face as he ran his finger through his messy raven black hair. He gently nudged Alec’s shoulder and pointed with his chin in the direction of the bedroom. »Come one, it’s getting late and you have that class you did not want to miss tomorrow.« he said softly and brushed some hair out of Alec’s face. Magnus was not known for being gentle and soft and it was a rare occasion for anyone from the outside to witness it. What Magnus was known for was myriads of hook-ups, a cocky personality and endless nights at the most popular clubs in New York. What a lot of people did not know was that he was protective towards the ones he loves the most, he was not just a pretty face and damn good lay but also smarter than any other person Alec knew and on top of that super funny. Not a lot of people were on the receiving end of a bare and vulnerable Magnus Bane. Of course there was Alexander, who was his best friend of 20 years.

After Magnus mother divorced his father they moved to Long Island, when he was 3. The Lightwoods happened to be their neighbours and it seemed like their eldest child, Alexander Lightwood, soon started to show an interest in playing with their new neighbour. He would always come with his mom when she told him that she needed a little break from the never ending crying of his baby sister Isabelle. The poor girl was colicky and on top of that had a gassy tummy. His mom would always say that she was a handful since birth. But Alec loved his sister anyway, no matter how loud she could get at times. Every other day Maryse Lightwood would buy a cake at the local bakery and Nadya Bane would make some tea and both would meet up at the Banes and chat over this or that while their sons got themselves into the purest and deepest friendship the world has seen. It started with a toy car Alec brought over the first time. He did not speak much back then, not that he really could, and clinged to his mother’s leg until Magnus took his hand, introduced himself and pointed at the car, demanding to let him see it and the rest was history. The two were inseparable since that day and it was not rare that 3 year old Alexander, who finally learned how to open the back door, would slip out of the door and run to the neighbour house, shouting Magnus name on the front steps to come out and play. Nadya would open the door and ask him where his mother was and Alec would point at his house and say »She cooks chicken.« and he would giggle because chicken was such a funny word. Maryse ran out the house that day, worried sick and on the verge of a breakdown as she spotted her boy on the front steps of the neighbour house. She hugged him tightly and told him not to do such a risky thing again, to always ask her if he ever wanted to go see Magnus. Maryse told her husband, Robert, about their son’s little adventure at dinner and both decided to build a wicket gate into the white picket fence for Alec’s 4th birthday so it was easier and safer for the boy to go visit his best friend. Needless to say that the boys spend everyday together after Alec’s Birthday. 

But Alec was not the only one who knew how the real Magnus Bane was, of course there was his mother, who he loved dearly but also Alec’s siblings, Izzy and little Max, and even his adopted brother Jace. 

Alec rolled of the other boy and sat up, stretching his arms and neck. »Alright, let’s go.« he mumbled as he dragged his tired body into Magnus bedroom. They often slept over at the others house when they were kids and it did not change over the years, and really, no one was surprised when Alec brought half of his closet over to Magnus apartment when Magnus moved in. He pulled some sweatpants and a tanktop out of the dresser and changed into it, not even sure if it was Magnus’ or his sweats, before he fell onto the bed. Magnus’ bed was a dream, the mattress so soft and comfy and he had always so many pillows and the nicest silk sheets. Alec sometimes wished he could spend forever in Magnus’ bed. 

Alec felt the bed dipping after a while and opened his eyes again, sighing as he realised how exhausted he actually was. Magnus switched off the light and buried himself in all the pillows. »Did you finish that report you told me about?« he asked Alec while he rolled onto his side, his head in his palm as he studied his best friend’s features from the side, like he did not already know about every little curve and dimple and lines on his face. But Alec did not answer him right away, it took him whole three minutes to finally say something. 

»This is getting ridiculous, right?« He finally whispered and rubbed with his hands over his face.

»What are you talking about, Alexander?« 

»About the fact that I always get dumped after not even one date. I mean there has to be something wrong with me. Do I do something wrong? Do I act the wrong way? Do I say the wrong things? Am I not enou-« Alec suddenly felt something heavy on him. Magnus rolled over and straddled his hips. He took Alec’s face in both of his hands and glared at him. 

»Don’t even think about finishing this sentence or I swear to god you will regret it, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. There is nothing wrong with you, you hear me? You are great the way you are, you just have not found your prince charming yet and yes I admit it will probably take awhile to find the right guy but just because you deserve the best and someone who will appreciate you and love you with all his being and cherish you and kiss the ground you walk on and it takes time to find Mr. Right Guy, but I promise he is out there. Do not even think about ending up alone one day with thousands of cats because you will always have me.«

»Magnus?«

»Yes?«

»Are you done now?« Magnus nodded at that. Alec leaned up a bit und pressed a light peck on his lips, grinning like the cheshire cat. »Thank you for saying that, you will always have me too, but you know what I meant, it is not like I can just marry you and-« Magnus jumped from the bed and disappeared through the door, but he came back after a couple of minutes with a notepad paper and a hot pink pen. 

»What are you doing?« Alec asked him, more curious than confused. He watched his best friend scribble something on the paper and raised his brow at that. When Magnus was done he passed the paper to Alec »You need to sign this.« he told him and slumped down on his side of the bed. 

Alec just stared at the paper in his hands, a little surprised and dumbfounded. He never expected that and he was not even sure if Magnus meant it. It was quiet for a while, but he finally decided to sign the paper and gave it back to his best friend. 

I, Magnus Bane, and I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, swear to get married on Alexander’s 27th Birthday if Alexander will not find the right for him until then.  
24th April 2017  
Magnus Bane ♡  
Alexander Lightwood

»So, five years, huh?«

»Five years.«

»You sure?«

»Alexander, I will help you find prince charming, don’t you worry your pretty head about this.«

»Okay.«


	2. 4 Years, 7 Month and 15 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec plans a special night for his boyfriend.  
> We meet the amazing Isabelle Lightwood  
> and Magnus takes Alec on a special shopping trip wink wink ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and let me know how you like it in the comments? Feedback is appreciated because I can only improve with feedback!

_ 4 Years, 7 Month and 15 Days later.. _

 

»Alec, we have to talk.« were the words Alec heard from the living room, while he took the spice peanut chicken with broccoli out of the oven. He did not even notice the tense and nervous tone in his boyfriend of two moth’s voice. Or maybe he ignored it on purpose. Brian was sitting in the living room, his knee bobbed up and down, his palms sweaty as he was waiting for Alec to appear from the kitchen. And he did after a moment with a smile on his face and the chicken in his hands. He placed the food on the dining table which was already set. 

 

»You are right, I need to tell you something. Come one take a seat, I made a chicken recipe. My Mom’s. I hope I got it all right.« It has been two month now and Alec really thought it was time to tell his boyfriend that he loved him. He was not really sure if that feeling he was having for Brian was love, but it was a nice feeling, a feeling he could settle for. 

 

Brian was not really what Alec has been looking for, sure he looked good with short brown hair and green eyes. He was not as tall as Alec but taller than most people and he was not as smart as Alec thought at first. 

 

They met at Clary’s vernissage to which he was dragged to by Jace. It was not like he did not want to go, it was just that Magnus was not in town that weekend, he had an important meeting for his upcoming fashion show in Los Angeles, and he really did not want to go without him. But fate wanted him to go and that is how he ended up with a glass of champagne in his hands in the corner of a art gallery in Brooklyn. Alone and moping, because he had not heard anything from his best friend in three days and he always got a good night text, just not in the last couple of days. So you could tell from 20 miles away that Alexander Lightwood was in a foul mood. Not everybody could be observant though and that is how Brian O’Conner decided to talk with the only other person who looked like he was not enjoying the event at all. 

 

Poor Brian did not even know what he got himself into as he approached the lonely looking man and introduced himself with a witty pick-up line. Brian soon realised that Alec was not only a pretty face but also an intelligent lawyer. But Brian would never say no to a challenge, especially when he was horny and wanted to get into the other man’s pants that night, so he did what he always did to impress his current object of desire, he quoted ever book he ever read, which were not a lot, and said some smart sounding phrases some important people once said. 

 

And that seemed to do the trick and soon he was asking Alec if he wanted to get out of there and Alec nodded and led the way to his apartment. Needless to say that they spend the night together, it was not the best lay Brian ever had, but he would not complain, especially when Alec made some delicious breakfast the other morning and convinced him to go grab a coffee the same day. Brian did not really wanted to get more involved with the lawyer, it was meant to be a one night stand, but a one night stand turned into hooking up in a regular basis and the food Alec cooked was really good so why not stay for a while. But this harmless idea soon turned out to be fatal because a guy should never underestimate the force called Alexander Lightwood. At first Brian thought they were on the same page, friends with benefits, nothing more, but Alec started to demand more, lunch dates, holding hands and cuddles after sex. He even talked about adopting kids someday and that was the moment Brian knew that he had to end this, as soon as possible.

 

»Alec it is really important just let me say it first, okay?« Brian asked, as he finally stood up and made his way to the dining table. Alec poured his boyfriend a glass of fancy wine while he nodded, a smile on his lips.

 

»Sure, what is it? Oh no wait, I forgot the appetizer in the kitchen, I will be back in a second.« 

  
  
  


Magnus reached finally the end of the meeting for his upcoming fashion show. All the models and his manager were gathered around him as he told every model which outfit they would wear and how he wanted them to walk on the catwalk, they still had a couple of days till the show, but he wanted it to be perfect and to go as smoothly as possible, and for that to happen the models needed to be prepared. 

 

Magnus ended the meeting with an elegant bow. He always had a penchant to being a tad dramatic, but that was just who he was as a person. Everyone left except for his manager who was also a dear friend, Ragnor Fell and his model who would start and end the show, Isabelle Lightwood.  

 

»Are you going over to my brother’s?« Isabelle asked while he carefully got out of the dress Magnus made her wear for a first impression, and handed it over to the many assistants who worked behind the runway. 

 

Being a model was never Isabelle’s wish, she always dreamed about becoming a forensic pathologist and she studied hard to become one. She finished med school and got a job pretty quickly and really she loved her job. But on a friday night she got a call from a frantic Magnus, who was rambling about his first fashion show and that a model got sick and he did not know who to ask to cover for the model and then he thought of Isabelle because really, she was beautiful, tall and perfect for the job. And the best thing? She would get paid for it. So she agreed to help Magnus out and in the end she had more fun than she thought she would and Magnus was delighted to see her being absolutely fabulous on the runway. After that he would ask her to walk for his shows more often and she always agreed, well as long as they were on weekends.  

 

»I am not sure yet. Depends on how his night will turn out, dear.« Magnus replied honestly, he seemed a little lost in thought. Alexander told him that he planned on telling Brian that he loved him and it left an uneasy feeling in Magnus’ stomach.

 

»Is he really going through with the whole “I will tell Brian that I love him even though I am not sure it is actual love I am feeling for him” thing?« It was Ragnor who asked. Just like everybody else, Ragnor was fed up with Magnus denying his feelings for his best friend and he was more than tired to see him having random hook-up’s every other night. 

 

»Yeah and let me tell you that I do not think that it is his greatest idea. I met this Bryce guy once and he did not really seem like he was happy being with Alexander, and do not get me wrong, I love Alexander and he deserves the best but I really think I will get a call from him soon, asking me to come over and pick up the pieces Brody left.«

 

Isabelle raised her eyebrows as she pulled her skirt up and ruffled her hair for good measure. »Do not act like you do not know that guy’s name, Bane. And Brian seemed nice when I met him, a little nervous maybe, but nice.«

 

»Yeah nervous about the fact that he was already too deep to get out. Because meeting the family, really? No one would look forward to that, when it was supposed to be just one simple hook-up. And trust me I know how to recognize someone who is only out for a dirty quickie in an alley. And that Brian guy looked exactly like that. It is just too bad that your dear brother gets attached too fast, huh?«

 

»Do not talk about your best friend like that, Magnus. We all know that you would love to be in Brain’s shoes right now.«

 

»I was not made for relationships, my dear Isabelle. And now excuse me but Justin from Grindr awaits me and I really have to go before I get that call from your brother.« and with a flourish hand gesture Magnus was out of the door.

  
  
  


Alec put the appetizers next to the main course, the chicken, and noticed that half of the bottle of the wine was gone. Surprised he looked at Brian and poured him another glass before he took a seat across from his boyfriend. »You seem a little tense tonight. Is everything alright? Did something happen at work?« concern laced Alec’s voice as he began to cut the chicken in pieces and placed the first piece on Brian’s plate, and another serving on his own. 

 

»I am just need to tell you something and I am not sure how, yet.« Brian confessed and poked the chicken with his fork, not really in the mood to eat anything, no matter how good Alec’s cooking always was. Alec just shrugged with a little smile on his lips and took the first bite. »Do not worry about it, I am little nervous myself, I wanted to tell you something too. Just eat and maybe you will think of the right words while you enjoy the chicken.« Alec suggested. Brian knew exactly what Alec was about to tell him and he really needed to end this first before it turned really ugly for both of them. 

 

»Alec, look-«

 

»How about we say it at the same time?«

 

»Alec, no,wait-«

 

»One three. One, two, three. I love you.«

 

»We should break up.«

 

It was silent for a solid minute, both frozen in place as they just stared at each other. Alec did not even blink as he tried to process what he just heard. Did he even heard right? »What?« he asked, his voice weaker than he intended. 

 

»Look, it was never supposed to be something more than booty call. And I mean the sex was not even good, you know.« Alec’s face fell even more, was it even possible at that point? He rubbed his wrists together while he searched for words he could have said but nothing came to his mind. »Oh.« Was all he could get out. 

 

Brian had to admit that it was an awful thing to say, a dickmove even, he knew that Alec did not deserve it, he deserved better but it would be easier for Alec to let him go when he was acting like the biggest asshole the world has seen. 

 

»Um, why did you stay for so long then?« Alec asked after another couple of minutes. Okay, Brian had to think of something nice to say now. He could not stay the bad guy for the whole night so he said the first nice thing that came to his mind, which was not even a lie but a compliment. »The food you cooked for me was to die for.« In his defense, it sounded like a compliment in his head. 

 

Suddenly Alec’s whole disappointment changed into pure anger, and he would not be Alec if he did not keep his cool even after such a degrading comment. »I think you should leave. Now. And never come back.«

 

»I did not plan to come back.«

 

»Get out!«

  
  


Magnus rung the bell and waited patiently for Justin to open up the door. And he did after a couple of seconds. He looked younger than Magnus expected, older than 20 but definitely younger than 25. Yeah Magnus could work with that. Justin was tall, not as tall as Alexander but had the same pale complexion and raven black hair. And he was cute, like an innocent puppy. 

 

»Hi, I am Justin.« he introduced himself with a small wave of a hand. Definitely pure and innocent. Magnus smiled amused at him and ran his thumb over his bottom lip to hide his grin. »Well, hello there, Justin. I am Magnus.« he replied like the polite man he was, but Justin still did not invite him in and it made him lose his mask and he chuckled lightly. »It’s nice to meet you!« »What is it with you guys introducing yourselves like I do not already know who you are? I mean, you have sent me so many pictures of yourself, that I probably know you better than your own doctor does.« Magnus said and rolled his eyes playfully as he put a hand on the doorframe and leaned onto it. »Eh, I don’t know. Do you have a better way of greeting someone at the door?« Justin asked him, obviously confused by the whole conversation. »How about “Hey Magnus, come on in. Do you want a glass of wine?” or something other that sounds inviting?« Justin coughed awkwardly in his hand before he nodded and looked back up at Magnus. »Hey Magnus, come on in. Do you want a glass of wine?« Magnus placed his palm on Justin’s chest and pushed him into the house, closing the door his foot. »No, thank you but I am pretty sure you could use a couple of glasses.« Magnus tilted his head slightly, a smirk played around his lips as he run his tongue over his lips, observing the boy who was about to be devoured. »You look terrified. Your first Grindr date, huh?« Justin seemed to search for the right words until he shook his head and put a grin on his lips. He wanted it to look sexy but it just did not look right on his face. »No, of course not..maybe..okay yes it is the first time.«

 

»Okay, darling. Lead the way.«

 

»Where to?«

 

»The bedroom.«

 

»Oh…..oh! Yeah, sure.«

  
  


Turned out that Justin was a pretty good lay compared to the other two people he had the pleasure with this week. He made Magnus come two times now and was about to make him ready with teasing touches again but he did not even get to the good part as he was rudely interrupted by a facetime call. Magnus rolled away from Justin and grabbed his phone not even looking who was calling, he knew who it was anyway. The only person who ever facetimed him was his best friend. He picked up the call and held his phone away a little to get a better angle. 

 

»Alexander, I thought you were busy tonight, you know with Brandon. Oh damn do I see your mom’s spice peanut chicken with broccoli in the background?« 

 

»I thought I would be, but hey what a surprise, I got dumped. And yes it is, I also made strawberries dipped in konjak and chocolate. You wanna come over?«

 

»Damn, that sounds delicious. Can I come too?« Magnus turned around to smirk at Justin before he tapped his chest and shook his head with a laugh »You just came twice. Don’t be so greedy. And yes I will be there in 20.«

 

»Okay, thank you, love you.«

 

»Love you, dear.«

  
  


Magnus used the key Alec gave him as soon as Alec moved into his new apartment four years ago, to open the front door. He kicked his boots off and hung his coat as well as his scarf and hat on the coatrack as he was suddenly attacked by a warm body who pushed Magnus’ shirt up and hid himself under it. Alec’s arms were tightly wrapped around Magnus waist. »You are so warm.« the younger boy mumbled against Magnus smooth skin. He then poked his head out of the collar of the shirt and pecked Magnus lips as he started to pout. »Alexander, I am pretty sure that this shirt was not made to be worn by two people at the same time.« Alec just raised one of his eyebrows and looked at his best friend with an unimpressed expression. »Don’t care.« Magnus was the one who pressed a peck on Alec’s lips this time. »Of course you don’t. It is not your shirt after all, but I will ask you to get out of my shirt anyway so I can give you the surprise I brought for you.« Alec just grunted as he got out from under Magnus’ shirt and tugged him to the couch by his hand. He just now noticed the fancy gift bag in Magnus’s hand. »You know that it isn’t christmas for another two weeks right? You are a little bit early this year.« Alec muttered as Magnus handed him the gift bag and leaned against the back of the couch, waiting for Alec’s reaction. It was not even the present he got Alec for christmas, Magnus had just found it when he visited home two weeks ago and thought Alec would be happy to see it too.

 

Alec looked stunned at the photo frame on his hands. The frame held an old picture of two little boys with birthday hats on their heads. Alec and Magnus were sitting in front of a white gate, grinning brighter than the sun, each of them clutching to one corner of a poster with “Alexander’s 4th Birthday” written on it. Magnus had made that poster with glitter glue and the help of his mom. 

 

Alec brushed his fingertips over the photo, a lump formed on his throat as tears threatened to run down his cheeks. Alec Lightwood was not someone who cried easily, it took a lot to make him cry, even as a child. He suddenly lunged forward and wrapped both of his arms around Magnus’ neck, holding onto him like his life depended on it. And maybe it did in some ways. »I thought you could use a reminder after what happened today, that I won’t ever leave you alone, no matter what. You will always have me, Alexander. I love you.«

 

»Thank you so much, I love you too, Mags.«

 

»I have another surprise for you.«

 

»What is it?«

 

»We will go shopping.«

 

»Oh no please don’t, I take it back I don’t love you.«

 

»Come on it will be fun.«

  
  


Alec’s eyes widened as he realised where Magnus was heading to with him and for a moment he thought about turning around and running as fast as possible, but Magnus hold onto his hand in a death grip and there was no chance he would let go anytime soon. »Magnus I swear to god, I will take that key away from you and you can find someone else to be the big spoon if you make me go into this..this shop.« Magnus just rolled his eyes and dragged him into his favourite sex shop. »Stop complaining, also I can’t remember the last time I was the little spoon, you always end up the little spoon and you know that. And now let’s look for something you can play with since you are single again.« Sometimes Alec wished Magnus’ wouldn’t be so shameless, especially when he was talking about Alec, in public. His cheeks got furiously red at Magnus’ comment and all he wanted to was disappear into thin air. He unfortunately did not learn how to do that yet. 

 

Magnus took a basket, a freaking basket, and dragged Alec along to the lube section. He took quite some time looking at the different lubes with different flavours until he turned to Alec and pointed at the little colourful bottles. »What do you prefer? Sour apple or chocolate dream?« »Magnus I swear I don’t need this okay, can we just go home, watch some christmas movies and go to bed?« »Fine I will pick mine then, here cherry kiss.« Magnus threw the bottle of lube into the basket and walked to the next aisle, which was lined with various plastic dicks. Alec just wanted to hide and close his eyes and never ever return to this place. »Can I help you with something?« A guy, asked out of the blue and startled poor Alec with the question. Both turned around to the staff member, Alec with a horrified expression, Magnus with a polite smile on his lips. »Oh no thank you, dear. We know exactly what we are looking for, right honey?« Magnus said in a way too sweet voice and laced his finger with Alec’s for good measure. The guy just nodded and headed back to the register.

 

Magnus waited until the staff member was out of earshot and turned back to the toys. He then handed Alec one »This little guy here vibrates. You will love it.« »He doesn’t seem so little to me.« Alec retorts and crosses his arms over his chest. »And here I thought you were a size queen. We will buy this.« And if his face wasn’t red before, it sure was now. Unbelievable that Magnus dragged him into a sex shop. »Can we go now?« Alec whined after another ten minutes of arguing over two other dildo’s and ben wa beads Alec absolutely had to try. He was not really sure what the beads were there for and he wished he never asked as Magnus started to explain it to him in great detail. When they stepped out of the shop Alec could see that Magnus had the biggest grin on his face, and it was definitely not because Alec refused to take the bag with the sextoys in it. 

 

»I hate you so much.«

 

»Love you too, darling.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to ask if you wanna see flashbacks? Like throughtout the years? Let me know in the comments! Also how do you like it so far?  
> We're gonna meet new characters new chapter, I am excited for that, we're gonna meet the lightwood-banes and see how they celebrate christmas, there's gonna be so much fluff!


	3. Kiss me under the mistletoe Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is done with his life.  
> Magnus takes him to Pandemonium.  
> They go home for christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this chapter, it's unbeta'd and english isn't my mother tongue so bear with me

»I am tired of this.« Alec groaned and let himself fall onto Magnus’ couch, which was way more comfortable than his own couch. Everything in Magnus’ apartment seemed more comfortable than in Alec’s apartment. It was hardly surprising, since Alec’s apartment was minimalistic and Magnus’ was just so much more homey with all the bright colours and decorations and details. Every time Alec came over, which was almost every day, he felt like coming home. He was not sure whether it was because of the apartment or just because of Magnus. »Of your case?« Magnus asked him deep in thoughts. He sat cross legged on his bright green armchair, a sketchpad in his lap and a pencil in his hand and behind his ear. His hair was messy from all the times he run his hands through it. 

 

Alec stretched out on the couch, all the papers concerning his newest case were scattered around the coffee table, the floor and couch. He covered his eyes with his arms, exposing a little bit of pale skin above the waistline. That gesture caught Magnus’ attention and he bit on his bottom lip. »Yes the case, but also the fact that I get dumped on a regular basis. Other people go on runs every other day, I get dumped every other day.« he whined. Magnus stood up with a sigh and abandoned his sketchpad. He walked over to the couch, lifted Alec’s legs and sat down, placing his best friend’s feet in his legs, while he run his fingertips over his calves. »That is why we went and got you the right equipment. So you still have a little bit of fun, while you are single.« Alec kicked Magnus’ thigh, huffing with frustration. »I will not use any of the things you thought would be good for me.« »What a shame and waste. Just think about all the fun you are missing out on. You need to let loose for once, dear.« Magnus mused, obviously amused about the whole situation and Alec was saying the truth. Magnus had checked his best friends night stand where Magnus put all the toys, and they were indeed still brand new and in their boxes. 

 

»I will relax as soon as we are home. Did you pack your bag?« Alec replied, his voice muffled due to his arms still covering his face. He could not face Magnus yet, he knew exactly that he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face and that is why he tried to change the topic, also he might or might not be blushing like an idiot. »You know me, I packed my back three days ago to be prepared. And because I have plans tonight.« He added the last part with a suggestive undertone, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. 

 

Alec sat up straight, his face fell as he furrowed his brows. »What? You leave me alone to get some ass? And that a day before we go home? You are unbelievable.« Alec scoffed and pulled his legs away from Magnus’ lap and his gentle touches and crossed his legs. He scooted over to the other corner of the couch and grabbed some random papers from the floor to look busy. 

 

»Oh excuse me, I meant  _ we _ have plans tonight so you better have packed as well because I will drag you along anyway.« Magnus explained, brushing all of Alec’s papers of the couch as he crawled over to his best friend and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. He placed his chin on Alec’s shoulder and looked up at him, batting his lashes before he pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. »I would never even think about leaving you alone, darling.« he assured him. 

Alec just shoved Magnus’ face away from him in a playful gesture and rolled his eyes, turning his head to look at his best friend. »I did pack my bag before I came here. What did you have planned for  _ us _ ?« Alec asked him, while he turned around a little so he was facing Magnus. »Oh you know, Pandemonium has that “bring your best friend and get a free drink” day today.«

 

On one hand Magnus knew that Alec hated going out, especially night clubs. It was just too loud and there were so many people at once and the bathrooms were often dirty and full of used condoms and the alcohol. He never was a great drinker, the taste made him puke and after two beers his head felt dizzy, so no he was not a fan of alcohol. But Magnus liked going out and he would be an awful best friend if he did not go out with him. On the other hand Alec knew exactly what would happen when he agreed to go with Magnus. It was always the same. »Magnus, we both know how this will end. We will go there together. You lead me to the bar, get me a beer to relax a little and keep me company until the next best person offers you a blowjob at the restroom. Of course you agree, because Magnus Bane would never refuse a free blowjob, right? So you follow them to the toilette, leaving me alone in the process so I am forced to go home alone.« Magnus pursed his lips and grabbed Alec’s hands, playing with his fingers. »You could try it too, you know?« Magnus offered suggestively, not even thinking about letting go of Alec’s hands anytime soon. They were bigger than Magnus’ hands and his own hands fit so well into his best friend’s .»What? Offering you a free blowjob? Been there, done that.« Magnus gasped in fake shock and let go of Alec’s hand in order to slap his thigh. »You are unbelieveable. I promise to not let you alone this time, and now go be a good best friend and get ready. Oh by the way wear something that is not black, feel free to use my clothes as well, dear!« Magnus told him while he pushed Alec of the couch and slapped his bum slightly for good measure. »Magnus, nothing on your closet fits me, I am taller than you, you know that right? It would look too small and too tight on me.« Alec reminded his best friend as he made his way to the bedroom. »That is the point, Alexander. You have a cute ass, show it off once in a while, will you?« And if Alec started to blush again, nobody needed to know that. 

  
  


The club was packed with sweaty, dancing people who grinded on each other like in a really big orgy, not that Alec exactly knew how things worked in a orgy, he simply just assumed. Alec held Magnus’ hand in a tight grip as Magnus’ pushed his way through the crowd to the bar. Half naked dancer were positioned on platforms and moved their body to the beat, people were shoving dollar bills down their almost non-existing shorts. 

 

He was brought back to reality as Magnus waved a hand in front of his face and pinched his side. »Hello earth to Alec, are you alright?« Alec just coughed awkwardly and nodded. He grabbed the beer in front of him, Magnus must have ordered it for him while he was lost in thoughts. »Great. So just as I said, I won’t let you alone tonight. In fact we came here because it is the right atmosphere to think about your little “I cannot find a guy who sticks around” problem.« Alec just raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at Magnus. »How is this the perfect atmosphere to think about something like that?« he asked genuinely confused. »Well I have my four favorite things at once here. Alcohol, Music, and young attractive dancer.« »What is the fourth thing?« Magnus just looked at Alec pointedly, with a wide smirk on his face as he sipped on a bright blue cocktail. »You. It’s always gonna be you, Alexander. You are my favorite person.«

 

»You are my favorite person, too.«

  
  


After another two beer Alec felt absolutely ready to fall asleep in a corner, his head felt dizzy and his tummy made weird noises. And Magnus, well Magnus still tried hard to think of something to find the right guy for his best friend. »Alright, what do we have? There is you right?« he demonstrated with a beer coaster. »And all the other guys you have dated in the past. All guys that I have recommended to you.« he collected all the beer coasters he could find on the bar counter and put them in modest troop, far away from the coaster which was supposed to be Alec. Alec’s head lay on the counter, his eyes about to drop shut. »Mhm, maybe you should just go on a date with me and see the catastrophe that I am.« he mumbled. Magnus watched him for a moment, still nipping at a drink, a red on this time. He did not even seem tipsy. »On a date? With you?« »Yeah, you know like a double date, you pick someone for me, I pick someone for you.« Magnus thought about it, for a second he thought that Alec was asking him out on a date, just the two of them, but why would he do that in the first place. Maybe the alcohol got to him. »Um, yeah, sure, if you think that it is going to work, why not? How about after we get back from home? Two days before new year’s eve?« Magnus asked him after a couple of moments of silence and watched with worry as Alec tried to sit up straight, only for him to end up swaying on his bar stool. »Maybe we should get you home for tonight, huh big guy? Come on tomorrow is going to be exciting.« 

 

Magnus stood up and held out his hands for Alec to take but the other man just stood up and stumbled into his best friend’s arm, wrapping them tightly around his shoulders. »Can you carry me to the cab?« he mumbled against Magnus neck and let finally his eyes fall shut. Magnus knew that it was drunk Alec talking, because sober Alec would never ask such a thing in public, he would be way too embarrassed to even request such a thing, but drunk Alec did not care about what anyone might think about him and really all he wanted to was curl up in his best friend’s arms, which were his safe place and go to sleep. And who would Magnus be if he denied Alec’s request. »Yeah sure, dear.« And he did just that. He ordered a cab with an app on his phone, hooked his arms around Alec’s shoulders and under his knees and carried him out of the club.  »Thank you, I love you.« Alec mumbled on the brink of sleep as they both sat in the back of the cab, Alec’s head in Magnus lap. »You are welcome, I love you too.«

  
  


Alec woke up with a pounding head in Magnus’ bed, the other man long gone. He sat up and found a glass of water, two white pills and a note on the nightstand. 

 

_ I went out to buy some breakfast!  _

_ -Magnus xx _

 

Alec groaned and screwed up his eyes in pain. Why did he agree to the three beers in the first place when he knew how he would feel in the morning. He reached out for the pills and the water and swallowed both down. After five minutes he realised that he needed to get up at some point if he wanted to go over to his childhood home to see his family for christmas. With a yawn Alec got out of bed, grabbed some random clothes out of the dresser where all his clothe were and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

The first thing Magnus noticed when he came back was Alec who was sitting at the dining table, his head in his hands, his hair still a little damp and his eyes screwed shut. He looked absolutely  adorable and no one could deny it. On the way to java jones, the coffee shop they often went to, he decided to go over to Alec’s to grab his bag so it would not take some extra time to pick it up later. He placed the bag next to his suitcase at the door and put Alec’s coffee and the pastries in front of his best friend who slowly opened his eyes.

 

»Good Morning.« Magnus’ voice was way too cheerful. He never was so happy in the morning, what a rare sight. »I brought your bag, so we can go as soon as you finish your coffee and breakfast.«

 

It took Alec about 10 minutes to finish the coffee and the food Magnus bought him. And god bless Magnus for bringing him the coffee because his mood got obviously better. Both put on their coats and scarfs, grabbed their bag and made their way to Magnus’ car. The drive was quiet compared to any other ride they shared, but Alec put on his favourite CD nonetheless. 

 

It took them about two hours to arrive in their neighbourhood. Magnus’ parked his car in the driveway. »Are you coming with me? I am pretty sure your mom is at our’s anyway. I called my mom two days ago and she said your mom planned on helping cooking the dinner over at our’s so she’s probably there.« Alec said, while he grabbed his bag from the backseat and buried his face in his scarf. Magnus just nodded and pointed at his bag. »Yeah, let me just bring my bag up to my old room.« 

 

»Your old room? Why would you do that?«

 

»I cannot just let it outside, Alexander.« Magnus retorted with a chuckle.

 

»Yes, no, I just, I thought you would stay at mine.« Alec confessed, his cheeks took on a reddish colour. 

 

»You want me to stay the night with you?« His voice was teasing now.

 

»Just forget about it.« Alec scoffed as he turned around and made his way to his old house. He saw Isabelle’s car in the driveway. 

 

»Wait. I was just kidding, I know you cannot live without cuddles, even though you would never admit it out loud.« Magnus followed him with his suitcase and pressed the doorbell at the front porch of Alec’s house. Both could hear old christmas songs playing from the inside and memories were flooding both of their minds. 

 

It was Isabelle who opened the door with a wide smile on her lips and antlers on her head. She pulled them both into a hug. »Mom, Malec are here!« Izzy yelled over her shoulder as she took the bag and suitcase and walked back through the living into the huge kitchen, letting the luggage in the living room. »Malec? What the hell is a Malec?« Alec asked confused as he got out of his boots and his coat, leaving it at the front door. Magnus did the same and followed Isabelle into the kitchen. »Malec is your shipname, duh. You know Magnus and Alec?« Izzy explained, and hopped on the countertop, dipping her finger in what seemed to be cookie dough.

 

As soon as Alec stepped into the kitchen he was welcomed with a tight hug from his mother. »My baby. I missed you so much, it is so good to have you home for christmas.« Alec wrapped his arms around his mother and placed his chin on her shoulder, inhaling deeply. Her scent so familiar, it made him smile. She eventually let go of her son and looked at Magnus who was standing next to Isabelle, dipping his finger into the dough just as Alec’s sister did. »And you, oh my oh my, would you look at you. You get even more handsome every time I see you.« Maryse addressed Magnus this time, who came over to hug her as well. »Well, you look as beautiful as ever, Maryse.« he replied with a cheeky smile on his lips and winked. Isabelle started to pout and smeared some of the dough on Magnus face. »Mom! You never say things like that about me.« she complained and for a moment Alec felt like he was ten again. 

 

»That’s because you are beautiful Isabelle and I see you every other weekend not like  your brother and Magnus. Oh by the way, your mom should be here every moment, Magnus. I sent robert and her to the grocery shop because we run out of eggs and some other stuff. But since you both are here come and help me out. You can cut out cookies.«

 

Magnus and Alec washed their hands and grabbed different cookie cutter. »Where is Max? And when is Jace supposed to be here?« Alec asked after a while, nudging Magnus hip with his own as he tried to steal some of Alec’s dough, earning giggling from Magnus. »Max is out playing with his friends. He should be here around noon. And I am not sure about Jace. Clary is supposed to help at the art gallery today, so they will come here as soon as she finishes up. Luke and Jocelyn will be here for christmas eve as well, and Simon and Raphael. So you see the house will be packed and we need enough cookies for everyone.«

 

As soon as she finished the back door swung open and Nadya and Robert stepped into the house, bringing some snow flakes with them. Both had shopping bags in their hands. »Magnus!« Nadya practically squealed as she spotted her son. Magnus let go of the cookie cutter, wrapped both his arms around his mother swirled her around, a constant smile on his lips. »I missed you so much, Magnus. I can not believe you do not come over more often!« she exclaimed as he let her down and gently slapped his chest. 

 

Isabelle used that moment and leaned over to her brother, a smirk crept on her lips. »You know, mom hung mistletoes all around the house. It’s the perfect opportunity to go grab Magnus and kiss him.« she whispered into his ear. »Izzy, you need to stop doing that okay. Magnus would never see me as something more than his friend.« he hissed back and tried to concentrate on the cookies in front of him cutting the cookie with more force than necessary.. »You know it is not true. Magnus loves you and you love him. You both just need to stop being cowards and admit it. Everyone knows you belong together. Even mom thinks you two should be together.« »Traitor.« »Alec, please.« »I am not what he wants, Izzy and now stop.« Alec mumbled and started to put the cookies on a baking tray, trying to ignore his sister as best as possible. And Alec Lightwood could be the most stubborn person if he just tried hard enough. 

 

Magnus joined his best friend after a couple of minutes of catching up with his mother, giving Alec a small smile. »Are you okay?« he asked, a little concerned as he saw the expression that lingered on Alec’s face. »I am fine. You should put your cookies on the tray.« He told him and stepped back from Magnus. »Maybe you should not stay here tonight. You should sleep at your home.« Alec added and made his way back to the living room where Izzy left his bag. 

 

Magnus furrowed his brows as he watched his best friend go. He was obviously not in the mood and Magnus was not sure if he should follow him and make sure Alec was alright but then he remembered how silly it was and he abandoned the cookies and followed Alec. »Alexander. Did I do something wrong? Did something happened?« He put his hand on Alec’s shoulder and made him turn around. »What no, I told you I am fine, you did not do anything, I promise.«

 

»So why did you change your mind? I thought you wanted me to stay the night?«

 

»I just thought that you might want to spend some time with your mom, since she missed you so much.«

 

»And that is the only reason?«

 

»Yes.«

 

»Are you sure?«

 

»Yes, Mags. Don’t worry about it.«

 

»I trust you.«

 

»And you should.«

 

»So we are fine?«

 

»Yeah we are fine.«

 

»Do you want a hot chocolate?«

 

»Oh hell yes!«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we will see lots of flashbacks in the next chapter, and the christmas dinner and presents and so so much fluff yay!  
> Let me know what you think in the comments lovelies!


	4. Info

So I was wondering if anyone would read this story or would like to read more of it because I am currently working on the other chapters and I am not sure about posting them? So feedback would be great.


	5. Kiss me under the mistletoe pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is being a little shit.  
> Presents are being exchanged.  
> Jace and Izzy are being little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been away for quite a while (a year cough cough) but I found my motivation again and decided to continue this little story so yeah I wroke 4k words in the middle of the night. It's not beta'd and I was tired when I wrote this so bear with me.

 

Watching the fire play with the wood in the fireplace had something peaceful, especially when your family was around you, engaged in various conversation about heartwarming memories with a hot chocolate in each of their hands. Some hands decorated with watches, some with bracelets, others wore wedding rings. Alec wondered if he was ever going to wear such a display of love and belonging. 

 

Weird how he always imagined Magnus’ delicate and soft hand in his, matching wedding bands and all, wondering if his brain just imagined that particular hand because of their special friendship. Not that it mattered to Alec anyway, Magnus always said he would not marry anyone. But if that was true then why on earth did he agree to marry Alec in case he was still single in five years back then. Because he pitied him? Alec would not let this happen, he could never ruin his best friends life like that. He just needed to find someone who treated him and  cared about him just as Magnus did as soon as possible, preferably before his birthday so Magnus would not even need an excuse not to marry him. Maybe he was lucky enough and his best friend had forgotten about the contract at all. And maybe, just maybe, the right guy would cross his path and make him a honest man. Maybe someday, he thought when someone placed a hand on his shoulder and brought him back to reality. 

 

“Hey bud, you alright? It seems like you are lost in your own world since I got here.” Jace noticed, worry laced his tone as he furrowed his brows and took a seat next to him on the else empty couch. “Is it because of the thing with Camille?” he added, this time with caution. 

 

It was Alec’s turn to furrow his brows and frown at his brothers comment. “Camille? What about her?”

 

“Oh you know, she is teaming up with Magnus for the upcoming season. They will spend a lot of time together. Isabelle said that her style is actually quite good and that Magnus and Camille could create some masterpieces.” Jace explained, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could muster. 

 

Magnus had not mentioned Camille’s name in forever, not since what went down in high school. Sure, she was like a taboo topic for both of them and both hated to even think about that snake of a women but why did Magnus not tell him about it? Why would he keep that thing from him? And most importantly, why did his best friend trust everyone else with this topic but not Alec? His stomach turned at the thought of Magnus not trusting him with such a big deal. 

 

“Oh yeah that Camille thing. He told me about it and I am fine with it. Why would I not be? It is Magnus career we are talking about. He should do whatever he thinks is right for his reputation and image and for him of course. And now excuse me but it reminded me about my own job and that I should check my mails from an important client I have. Justice never sleeps!” Alec replied hastily before he got up, scrambled his things together and disappeared up the stairs into his old room. Jace didn’t even have a chance to retort something. 

 

“What did you say or do to your brother that made him want to flee in terror as soon as possible?” Magnus asked, suddenly standing next to Jace, a concerned look on his features. Jace just scoffed at the assumption that it was his fault that Alec left the living area and crossed his arms as a pout spread on his lips. 

 

“I just asked him how he was doing, because he seemed so out of it since I got here. That is it. He just remembered that he had to text back a client and said that ‘Justice never sleeps!’ like some hero in disguise. Maybe you should go upstairs and check on your boyfriend.” Jace said with a knowing smirk on his lips. Magnus always hated that smirk, it made Alec’s brother look like a god, it made him look so sure of himself, god no matter how much Jace grew on Magnus, sometimes he wished he could wipe that smirk of his face especially when he said things like that about him and Alec. He knew damn well that that what he implied was not the case.

 

“I will correct you here, it’s best friend. No more, no less. Are we on the same page?” Magnus asked, a little irritated with Jace implications. But instead of letting it go Jace leaned into Magnus’ personal space, still that smirk on his face.

 

“Oh my, why are you getting all worked up over the word boyfriend? Just wait, a couple more month and it will be husband.” Jace exclaimed in an excited whisper, baring his pearly white teeth in a wide grin. Seeing the pure confusion on Magnus face he decided to clarify the situation. “You know the deal you made with my brother? The 5 year plan? Which you made almost 5 years ago, dear brother-in-law?” he explained with a smug expression on his face. 

 

“Oh shut up, I still have a little bit of time to find prince charming for your brother.” Magnus replied and stood up again, trying to get away from this conversation. 

 

“What for? To make you both miserable for the rest of your sad lives? You know you are the perfect person for him. You two are made for each other. And don’t even act like you don’t already know. Don’t you think we all have noticed how you had even more one night stands when Alec had a boyfriend? Wake up, princess. It’s you he wants, he just dates all these guys because you always seem busy with your lovers of the day. You two are just idiots.” The cocky look on Jace’s face was gone and replaced by genuine concern. “Listen to me, Magnus. Just do me, us all but above all you and Alec a favour and go tell him how you really feel about him. Jeez, go grab him and make sweet slow love to him for all I care. Just do something about this whole mess. It hurts to watch you both tiptoe around each other. You two are practically married since you were what? Three years old? There is a reason why mom hung all those mistletoes around.” Jace ended the speech with a wink.

 

For a moment he thought he made Magnus speechless, which was a rare occasion really, but he crowed too soon. Next thing he new Magnus was in his personal space his eyes twinkling with fury. 

 

“I hope for you that you haven’t told your brother about this theory of yours because I don’t want to see him disappointed and heartbroken when I tell him that he is definitely not my type and that I regret making this deal in the first place.”

“Alec not your type? Who are you trying to convince here, huh? Alec is your only type! And regretting the deal? Really? Maybe regretting not marrying him then and there! God Bane, you are full of shit!” Jace spat at Magnus, angry at him being still in denial after all these years. 

 

“Fuck you, Lightwood! Maybe you should take care of your heavily pregnant fiance instead of discussing your brother’s and mine relationship.” Magnus snarled at him, fuming with rage. He grabbed his hot chocolate, which was not hot at all anymore, and left the room just as Alec did mere minutes before, leaving his family members and friends shocked because of his sudden outburst. 

 

“What happened?” It was Nadya Bane who found her voice first. 

 

“The usual, your son is being unbelievably stubborn, Nadya.” Jace explained as calm as ever. It made Nadya roll her eyes and sigh. 

 

“Well, nothing knew. Was it about him and Alexander?”

 

“Yup, what else would this be about?”

 

“These Idiots, still being as blind as 10 years ago.”

 

“That’s exactly what I told him. Wow, that’s why I love you Banes so much.” 

  
  
  
  


A knock sounded at his bedroom door and Alec reluctantly called an irritated “Come in if you are not Jace.” In retrospect he should have known that it was Magnus who was asking to be let in. He was always the one making sure that Alec was okay, no matter what the circumstances were. And he was glad that he let him in, even though Magnus didn’t mention his cooperation with a certain Camille Belcourt.  Alec should not be as mad about the whole thing as he was, Magnus didn’t even know half of the things that went down back then and he sure wouldn’t tell him about it. He just could not. Not if he wanted to put their friendship at risk and if that ever happened, well how was he supposed to survive and continue his life. God, why did she has to appear in their lives at all. She would cost him everything in life at one point, Alec was sure of that. 

 

“Hey there, darling mine. Can I keep you some company or are you busy with your client.” Magnus asked, sounding a little whiny, as he plopped down on the bed next to his best friend, not even waiting for Alec’s reply. Magnus knew that Alec would never tell him to go away. He put his head on Alec’s thigh and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar and comforting scent of Alexander Lightwood’s bedsheets. “Your mom still uses the same detergent. Also your brother is an idiot.” he mumbled, sleep lacing his voice. He was more tired than he expected. It was probably the hustle and bustle and preparations for the big day that made him feel worn out.

 

Alec sighed and the anger was soon forgotten as he watched his best friend getting comfortable on him. He scooted down a bit so he could lie down as well. He lifted Magnus head, gently, and put it back down on his chest, his finger running through the spiked hair. “Well I hope you are talking about Jace because I totally agree.” Alec muttered, a chuckle escaped his lips. 

 

“Oh yeah, I totally meant Jace. Little Max is way too innocent and pure to be called like that.” 

 

“What did Jace do or say that made you so angry?” Alec asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Were they arguing about Camille? Would Magnus tell him about her now? God, was he ready for that?

 

“Oh you know, just, nothing really. It was nothing important. What about you?” Magnus finally told him after a while, his voice was getting more slurry and quieter with each sentence. So he didn’t want to tell Alec what the trigger was. Yeah, fine, Alec could handle that. But that didn’t mean that he would tell Magnus. He wouldn’t be responsible for killing the mood and drive Magnus away from him, just because he brought Camille up. With his luck Magnus would realize there and then that Camille was his one true love and leave Alec because Camille was everything he ever wanted. What a horrible scenario. 

 

“Oh you know, nothing important.” 

 

It was silent for a couple minutes and in those minutes Alec’s thought went wild. What if Camille would driver her claws into Magnus and snatch him away. It almost happened once, maybe it could happen again. He wouldn’t even blame Magnus. Camille was unbelievably pretty, intelligent, successful and she had the same passion as Magnus. What is there not to love about her? Suddenly panic grabbed him and he had the urge to talk about this with Magnus. 

 

“Listen I don’t know where to start and how to put this, but Magnus you are my best friend, you have been my best friend since kindergarten and you mean the world to me. And I love you, I love you so much and sometimes I think it overwhelms me because I never felt like this with any of my boyfriends. I always searched for someone who would make me feel like you do, who would treat me like you, who would care about me like you, who makes me laugh and knows exactly what to do in any situation. Who knows me better than anyone else does. Just like you do, Mags. Oh my god I think that I- that I-” and suddenly it was clear as day for Alec. That’s why he couldn’t have nice things. Why no one was ideal and why he never felt with his former boyfriends what he felt with Magnus.  

 

“I fell in love with you. And I might have been in love with you since day one.”

 

He waited for a reaction from his best friends, for something really, but all he got in return were soft snores from the man on top of him. His chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Alec didn’t know if he should cry or laugh. This was a big mistake on his behalf, he should never have said that out loud, not that it mattered. Magnus didn’t hear it anyway. But Alec did, he said these words out loud and now he couldn’t take them back anymore. There were out there and Alec didn’t know what to do with them. He regretted them, big time. Being glad that Magnus didn’t hear them, he was just relieved that he didn’t put their friendship on the line because of such a stupid mistake. Magnus would never return Alec’s love for the man. Not the love Alec felt for his best friend. How absolutely naive he had to be, to believe that he was not on love with Magnus. Of course he was in love with his best friend, the others were right. But Magnus would never feel the same for him, he would lose him either because of Camille or someone else who was even better than that snake, it was inevitable. Alec should do the best out of the situation and take advantage of the time he had still left with his best friend. Suddenly his world seemed even worse than before. His fingertips stroked gently over Magnus’ cheeks.

 

“I am sorry I fell in love with you. I never meant for this to happen.”

  
  


Mornings at the Lightwood household were always busy, especially now when the house was filled with guests. And it always, always smelled like freshly brewed coffee and pancakes with extra maple sirup. People were already gathered by the kitchen island, still in pyjamas, drinking their morning coffee and discussing the upcoming events. Jace kissing his bride to be, Clary, who was pregnant with their first child under one of the many mistletoes. Maryse and Nadya reorganized the presents under the christmas tree and Max and Simon talked about the latest Star Wars movie.  

 

A yelp escaped Alec’s lips as someone wrapped their arms around his waist and spun him around. “Merry Christmas, Alexander.” Magnus greeted him with a wide cheery smile on his face. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Magnus.” Alec replied. Magnus hands on his middle felt like they were burning holes into his skin. It felt wrong on so many levels. He tried to peel them off as casual as he could be in such a situation, his cheeks started to burn. It never felt weird before, quite the opposite, it was always the most natural thing, so why did it feel out of place now?

 

“Ehm, they are about to open the presents, we shouldn’t miss that.”  Alec told him as he stepped away from Magnus, trying to bring some space between them. Magnus was not used to his best friend acting like he acted right now. He only witnessed such behaviour if said man was uncomfortable in a situation and tried to get out of it. Magnus furrowed his brows and followed Alec to the tree, wrapping his hand around his arm and pulling him back.

 

“Is everything alright?” Magnus asked, worry evident in his voice and features. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Camille and you?” 

 

Oh well, Alec didn’t mean to let it slip just like that. Alexander Lightwood had no chill sometimes and was as straightforward as they come.  Magnus visibly gulped and froze, his hand letting go of Alec’s arm like he was burned by simply touching his skin. 

 

“Because I knew how you would react and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”

 

“So you thought it would be a better option to tell everyone else and leave me in the dark?”

“I just told Isabelle about it, and she told Jace about it and well you know Jace, he can’t keep his mouth shut for the love of god.”

 

“So what now? Are you planning on getting back together with her? Is she gonna have your cute babies? Am I going to get a wedding invitation out of the blue? Will I even get one, because who needs me when you have her, right?” Trusting Magnus with his deepest fears was dangerous. Alec should be more cautious, nobody wanted to witness him spilling his feelings for Magnus and ruining the whole christmas day. But instead of accusing Alec of loving Magnus, he started to chuckle. The older man cupped his best friend’s cheek and pulled him closer, leaving Alec as confused as ever. 

 

“You stupid, stupid lawyer. I would never trade you for anyone, you hear me? Especially not for such a toxic person as Camille Belcourt. I won’t even see her that often, we will just compare some design and our names will be on the PR stuff, nothing else okay? Do you really think I am dense enough to get back with her? After everything that happened? God Alexander, have some faith in me, will you? But I have to admit, darling, you are quite cute when you are jealous.” Magnus finished his little speech and wrapped both his arms around the other man, pulling him into a tight hug. “You are my best friend and number one priority, that will never change.” he added in a whisper, grabbing the fabric of Alec’s hoodie. Instead of being weirded out and feeling out of place, Alec also slung his arms around the smaller man, despite how he felt about being close to him just minutes ago. Magnus was still his best friend, and nothing could change that, not even the stupid feelings he had for him. He just needed to forget about them and act like he always did. 

 

“Just for the record, I was not jealous. I just could not let you make the biggest mistake of your life. Let’s open the presents now, everyone is probably waiting for us.” Alec said and took Magnus hand like it was the easiest thing in the world and tugged him to their friends and family gathered around the christmas tree. 

 

It was quite the chaos for 15 people to open all the presents and it left such a mess of wrapping paper and bows on the floor. The picture Magnus got Alec before they came home was apparently a forerunner for the actual present. He egged Maryse and Nadya to give him all the photos they could find, pictureing him and Alec in various stages of their life. He knew Alexander would prefer something self made to something expensive, so he designed a photo album with both of their names embroidered to the cover and put the photos in chronological order into the album, commenting on each picture with his elegant handwriting. It was no surprise when Alec pulled Magnus into another bone crushing hug as he tried to hold back his tears. The present he got from Magnus made him feel quite bad about his own gift for his best friend, it was nothing compared to what he got. So he handed Magnus a little jewelry box, promising to get him something better once they were back in New York. Inside the box were two delicate, filigree bracelets. Each of them had a letter pendant and a little stone. An A for Alec and a blue stone and a M for Magnus and a golden little stone. 

 

“The letters will light up once they are activated and close to each other. So you always know that I am right there for you.” Alec explained. 

 

“Thank you Alexander, that is the most thoughtful present I have ever received. I will never take it off.” 

 

“Great, now that we established that Magnus and Alec are once again the most disgustingly cute couple that ever existed, can we go over to the good part, the food?” Somehow Jace always managed to ruin the mood and earned himself a quite ‘Fuck you, Jace.’ from both Alec and Magnus and a hit on the back of his head from Clary. “Ouch, babe, you are supposed to be on my side. Why can’t we be like them?” 

 

“Because you are you, _babe_.” Clary shot back in a sarcastic tone and tugged Jace along into the kitchen, the others following them. A pregnant Clary was apparently a more fierce Clary than usually. 

 

With a chuckle Alec stood up as well and helped Magnus get up from the couch they were sitting on. They were just about to enter the kitchen area when Isabelle called for them to stop. Magnus bumping into Alexander as he stopped in his tracks. 

 

“Alec, watch out!”

 

“What, why?”

 

A smirk spread on his sisters face, just as on Jaces. The others looked just liked Alec felt, pretty confused. 

 

“Well, wow, would you look at that? You two are standing under a mistletoe. We all know what that means. Sorry guys, I don’t make the rules.” Izzy proclaimed as she took a seat next to her little brother Max, looking as smug as ever. 

 

“Iz, come on, that’s stupid.” Alec tried his best to get out of this. He could impossibly kiss his best friend in front of an audience. His biggest fear was that we wouldn’t want to stop once he started. Alec’s palms started to sweat and his pulse got quicker, his heart racing.

 

“Alexander.” It was Magnus voice, so close to him, so familiar, so calming. His soft fingertips trailed up his arms as he gently laid his hands on Alec’s cheeks and pulled him down. He stopped before their lips met. “ Do you trust me?” Magnus mumbled. And how could he not? So he nodded and it didn’t take more for Magnus than that to press his lips to Alec’s in a soft kiss. But it soon turned into more than their usual peck on the lips and Alec placed his hands on Magnus waist, pulling him closer. For a second he swore he could feel a touch of tongue against his own. 

 

“Woah, alright guys, keep it g-rated.” Someone exclaimed, someone even whistled, which startled both boys and made them retreat from one another.  

“Magus. I-”

 

“Stop, it was just a kiss, right? Don’t worry about it, I just did it because Izzy was being a little shit. No big deal. It meant nothing.”

 

“Right. No big deal.”

 

Alec tried his best to hide his disappointed expression, as he finally took his seat between his mother and Magnus. After another couple seconds he even dared to take a look around the table, seeing the big smiles on his siblings faces, even his mother and Magnus’ mom looked quite pleased with the outcome. If they just knew, that it would never happen again. That Magnus probably meant what he said, that it meant nothing to him. And god how his heart ached, when Magnus took the seat next to him and reached his hand out to grasp Alec’s hand in his under the table, for no one to see, a cheeky smile plastered on his perfect face. How he desperately wished that it meant to Magnus just as much, as it meant to him. He wanted to go back to the times when he had stupidly mistaken his feelings for sheer platonic love, that was easier to deal with. 

 

Too bad that poor Alexander didn’t know that Magnus was fighting the same inner battle with himself. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this mess of a chapter? Leave me a feedback because I need motivation to continue this yall. Also come talk to me on Tumblr: blossoming-hearts.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback is appreciated! I mean do you even want me to continue? Let me know in the comments!  
> Also did you all watch the season final? oh my oh my so much happend!
> 
> Come talk to me on: blossoming-hearts.tumblr.com


End file.
